Wishful Days
by Blazengirl410
Summary: She spends her days wishing he felt the same. He spends his days wishing she notices him. These wishes just might become true, who knows? These are wishful days. Wishfulshipping one-shots. May contain other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. This is my attempt at Wishfulshipping, my new favorite ship. Cilan hasn't appeared in the English dub yet, so he might be OOC. Iris might also be a little OOC since I haven't had time to really get their personalities. Here's the first one-shot…**

_ He's my nightmare protector_

At the snap of a twig they all sprang up. It was a weird sight. Cilan was observing the area, Ash was scratching his head, and Iris was tightly clutching a small object.

Feeling Iris's eyes on him, Cilan turned around to face her. That was when he noticed the object in Iris's arms. It was a stuffed doll of some sort with green hair, eyes, and a black and white outfit. Cilan could barely contain himself; that doll was identical to him! So why did Iris have it?

Iris followed his gaze, her eyes narrowing. She shoved the doll behind her back and glared daggers at Cilan, "What?"

"That doll."

Iris's gaze never wavered, "What doll?"

"The doll hidden behind your back."

Iris shook her head, "There's nothing behind my back."

Cilan sighed and strode up to her attempting to grab the doll. He managed to grab it and gave Iris a questioning look.

Iris blushed, "Give him back. He's my nightmare protector."

Cilan chuckled to himself, "Why does he look like me?"

Iris grinned as she recovered her doll in one swift motion, "That's for me to know. Oh, and take a picture, it lasts longer." She laughed, leaving behind the astonished Cilan.

**It's a start. So tell me what you think. Should I do more one-shots? Please review, Arceus will spare you. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New one! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy and all. Anyways, sorry it's short, but the next one should be longer. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, Wishfulshipping would be canon.**

_Come with me?_

"Misty, Dawn, Brock, Duplica…"

Cilan tapped his fingers against the wooden chair impatiently. Why did Ash decide to go list ALL of his friends? That would take hours! Cilan's mind began to wander to Iris. The purple haired girl had sat quietly till now, something unheard of.

A finger prodded him. Cilan slowly spun to face the eager faced Iris. Said girl leaned in close with a grin on her face. Cilan felt blood rise to his face and his heart race, both of which disappeared as Iris whispered into his ear. "Come with me?"

Cilan gave her a look. "Out of here?"

"Yup… Quick, he's not looking!"

The two snuck away, their form mimicking those in the movies; high on their toes. Iris reached for the door.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

**Please review. Really, please. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaze here! So, this one-shot is a little different than the ones I'll usually be writing. It's… different. I got the idea looking at all of the fanfictions. It's… You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_The same eight_

Together they sat. True, they were not alone. A pokemon breeder was there too. His name was Brock. They kept away from him, Iris remembering her fear when Brock leapt at her like a crazed animal, and Cilan remembering his anger at what Brock intended to do. So now the two of them sat in the front of the theater, leaving Brock in the back.

Side by side they sat, sharing popcorn, and drinking sodas. The movies were always different, but the characters rarely changed. It was the same eight. Always the same eight.

The couples and romance? The same four couples, composed of the eight, give or take a couple. True, Iris and Cilan enjoyed the movies, but each secretly wondered when they would appear. When would they be rock stars, jealous former lovers, or secret agents? Was Cilan too old, Iris too wild, or were they just not important enough? Ash's other traveling partners were there, except for some unimportant few. Were they a part of that?

Cilan's eyes widened as he watched the action unfold. The kisses, the hugs, the 'I love you'. He couldn't take it. Why couldn't he be the one who got his dreams? His dreams, were rather private subjects though. He couldn't really talk about how he wished to marry Iris, or find the first dragon/grass type pokemon so the two could have a pokemon for both of them. Of course, his mind still denied the first one.

Iris's view was similar, but certainly different. Why was the childish Ash getting love? He had lost his brain when he reached Unova, and yet, she, Iris, the mature one, was left with what seemed a silly crush. A childish thing. It wasn't silly! And most certainly not childish!

Those movies weren't the only ones though. There were many more cute romantic films. Never theirs though. Sometimes they got action, Iris's favorite. Then there was comedy, which Cilan declared, 'brings flavor!'

Still, their thoughts didn't matter; and it seemed they never would. So they sat, waiting for a better day. For them, and for their love. For one day, they hoped, they would be in the movie. The action-romantic-comedy that would change the world.

**So, in case you can't tell, the eight are Gary, Leaf, Ash, Misty, Drew, Dawn, May, and Paul. The four pairings are Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Contestshipping. The "movies", are fanfic. Wishfulshipping isn't popular at the moment( no idea why.), but I hope the pairing get more popular.**

**Please review! **


End file.
